Wolverine's Greatest Challange
by Tirzah
Summary: Wolverine has to face his greatest challange ever. Rating just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Wolverine's Greatest Challenge  
  
A.N. I am not giving up on my other stories, I just want to try this one.  
  
The sun was shining. The temperature was perfect. The crickets were chirping. The birds were singing. The rabbits were frolicking. Logan (a.k.a. Wolverine) was in a good mood. The past month had been stressful but it was over and things appeared to be getting back to normal… or at least as close to normal as they ever got. The month started with a bad flu outbreak round the mansion. Due to his enhanced immune system, he hadn't gotten sick, but that meant more people in the house underfoot (more noise) and having to take over for everyone else. Then while everyone else was still recovering, he had had a run-in with Sabertooth. This run-in ended like most of the others. Neither sure who won and both needing recovery time. Even with his healing ability he spent some time in the infirmary. He hated that place. There had been a few other minor catastrophes too. But things were looking up now. So Wolverine decided to go camping for a while. The students had Thanksgiving break and everyone was going home. Wolverine just made sure to leave around the same time. When he was going to come back, however…. Well, that's a different story. The student's would be going back tomorrow. He however felt fully up to a longer time. Maybe another week… It was so freeing to be away from people. And going camping in the woods was even better. Smelling something, he looked up. There was a magnificent stag! They both stood still a moment watching the other. Then there was another sound in the forest and the stag bounded away. Looking around Wolverine discovered the origin of the sound, a rabbit. He smiled and left to catch some fish for his dinner. Life didn't get much better than this…  
  
The next morning Wolverine was getting kindling together to re-build his fire when a telepathic message stopped him.  
  
//Wolverine?//  
  
//Yeah, Chuck?//  
  
//About how much longer were you thinking of staying away?//  
  
//Maybe about a week. Why?//  
  
//Something important has come up here that I think you need to know about. It's not an emergency but if you can get back today it would be best.//  
  
//Alright.//  
  
Well, there went the rest of the camping trip. Oh, well. There would be plenty of time for another trip later. Just fix up whatever was wrong at the mansion and life would be back to normal in no time.  
  
Boy, was he ever wrong!  
  
A.N. Can anybody guess what I have in mind? Next chapter up in three days. 


	2. Chapter Two

Wolverine's Greatest Challenge  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wolverine pulled into the mansion's driveway at four in the afternoon. 'The kids will be back in about an hour.' He thought to himself. He walked in the door. The place was still and quiet. He looked around. "I'm back." He said loudly.  
  
//Wolverine, could you please come up to my study.//  
  
Wolverine headed upstairs wondering what on earth was going on! There was a hint of a new scent in the house. And even with the students gone there should be more signs of life around. He got to the study door. Hesitating a half-second on whether to knock or just go in, he decided to just go in. The Professor was just sitting at his desk, no sign anything was unusual. He looked up when Logan entered.  
  
"Ah, good. You're here. Please take a seat." No doubt about it, he was a bit nervous. Logan looked at him and took a seat.  
  
"Okay, Chuck, what's all this about?"  
  
The professor smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, to begin with, this morning we found a baby at our doorstep."  
  
"The recruits are getting younger all the time. What's that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, Logan, according to the note; the child is yours." The professor said gently.  
  
It took Logan a second to figure out what the professor just said. "WHAT?!" The professor winced a little because of both the noise and the involuntary telepathic response. "How is this possible?!" Logan asked agitatedly.  
  
"You aren't going to make me explain the birds and the bees, are you Logan?" It occurred to the professor a second after he said that that it might not be a wise thing to say to someone in Logan's state. Fortunately for him, Logan was much to upset to hear him. He was now pacing the room muttering how it had to be impossible.  
  
Finally he calmed down to the point where he was able to sit down again and say, "There must be some mistake. It can't be mine."  
  
"Logan, Hank had to do a few tests anyway, make sure the baby is healthy, and we decided to do a paternity test while we're at it. The child is yours."  
  
"I don't have the faintest idea how to take care of a child!"  
  
"Well, Storm already bought some diapers and formula for her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"That's right. You have a daughter. Didn't I mention that? No, I must have forgotten."  
  
"Well, there must be someone out there who can take better care of her than I can!"  
  
The professor looked him in the eye. "She already has your healing ability. Hank had to take some blood. When he tried to put a bandage on there was no opening to be bandaged. Hank says that both her parents are mutants. I believe that someday humans and mutants can live together peacefully but it is too soon. By the way, do you know what her mother's ability was?"  
  
"If I knew who the mother is I'd make her take her child back." He growled. Then as an afterthought, "How old is the brat?"  
  
"According to the note, she was born on Monday. Hank says that's about right. So she will be a week old tomorrow."  
  
"One Week!? That's it!? How am I supposed to take care a week old kid?! Does she even have a name yet?"  
  
"No, no name yet. Storm is making a list of supplies you are going to need. She also went to the library and got some books on child raising. She figured it might be easier for her to get them than for you."  
  
"Speaking of Storm and Hank, where are they?"  
  
"Well, to be quite honest, no one wanted to be the one to tell you. So we drew straws. I lost. I imagine they're around here somewhere. Ah, yes, here's Storm." There was a knock at the door. "Come in, Storm."  
  
Storm peered in. The professor looked calm, Wolverine appeared to be in shock. She steeped in carrying a tiny baby. "How did he take it?"  
  
"Pretty well, I think."  
  
"Good, because I think someone wants to meet her daddy."  
  
The next thing Wolverine knew, he was holding a small baby about the size and weight of a large doll. She was looking at him and she seemed to smile a little. Wolverine practically dissolved into a pile of mush, not realizing how much this tiny thing was going to change his life.  
  
Next Chapter: Wolverine goes shopping for Baby supplies.  
  
A.N. Before you start wondering, no, you never find out who the mother is. Sorry if you were hoping to find out. I forgot the disclaimer. If you recognize it, I don't own it. That's for the whole story. I'll try to have chapters out every three days or five reviews. 


	3. Chapter Three

Wolverine's Greatest Challenge Chapter 3  
  
A.N. Sorry this took so long to come out. But as you know there have been problems with the sight and I've been too busy to check everyday whether it was operational or not. I am going to reveal a good bit of my personal bias in this book simply because it will be reflected in my writings. I can't help that and am not even going to try. This is going to be a start. If you disagree with my beliefs, that's fine. Just please don't flame! Also one reviewer asked that I reveal the mother. I can't for a few reasons. Number one: I don't know! She is not a character from the show and I don't have the originality to create her. Besides, I doubt she will ever come up in the plot. The only thing you need to know is that she was a mutant. That makes the baby a second generation mutant. I emphasize that because as far as I can tell second generation mutants are different from first generation mutants. That can wait for later though.  
  
Wolverine was slowly coming out of shock. Storm decided it was time to tell him the rest. "Logan, Um, You probably don't realize it; but. babies require a lot of equipment. I've started a list."  
  
Logan was staring at her like she was speaking Swahili. "What for?"  
  
"Where is she going to sleep tonight? What is she going to wear tomorrow? How is she going to ride in a car? Where are you going to put her when you can't carry her?" Storm could have gone on like that for a while but Wolverine interrupted her.  
  
"I get the point! What does she need?"  
  
"Well for starters, the only clothes she has are the ones she's wearing. She is going to need onesies, those are one piece outfits often worn underneath; she is going to need regular outfits; booties; probably another hat, we have to keep her head warm; maybe a dress or two. That should do it for clothes. Also she needs some place to sleep. You can get a cradle for now and then move her up to a crib in a few months or skip the cradle and put her straight into a crib."  
  
"Might as well skip the cradle then." Wolverine suggested.  
  
"Maybe you should get the cradle," suggested the Professor. "It could come in handy. When she outgrows it, I'll buy it from you." Seeing his questioning look, "She may be the first baby to come here but she likely won't be the last. Might as well be prepared."  
  
Storm nodded and continued, "You are going to want to consider a changing table. And maybe a swing." Taking their shrugs for assent she continued. "If you get a swing do you want a wind-up or electric." Seeing a look of confusion, "A wind-up will only run for about 10 minutes at a time. An electric will run until you turn it off."  
  
"Electric."  
  
"Okay, you'll need some sheets, an infant carrier and a car seat. Also, some bibs and toys. That should be it."  
  
"That's a lot of stuff for one small baby." Said Wolverine in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! You also need a stroller, some more bottles, more diapers and wipes, you'll need more formula soon, I didn't get a lot incase she was allergic. Oh, and a diaper bag."  
  
"WHAT!" Wolverine shouted. The baby started to cry. "Shhh, its okay, shhh." Once she stopped crying Wolverine looked up at Storm and said. "I'm not wearing a diaper bag."  
  
"Oh, yes you are! Hopefully there's one that isn't too feminine looking."  
  
"How am I supposed to buy this stuff? I don't know the slightest thing about baby shopping?"  
  
"I'll come too and help." Storm offered.  
  
"Why do I have to come at all?" Logan grumbled.  
  
"Because she's your daughter!" Storm and the Professor said in unison.  
  
Logan sighed, he knew when he was beat. "When do we leave?" he asked.  
  
Storm looked at the clock. "The student's should be home soon. I think we should tell them first. She can't come this time because we don't have a car seat for her yet. You have to give her a name soon. Some of the students can baby-sit, and some may want to come."  
  
Wolverine didn't have time to respond. The kids were back! He almost shrunk in his seat. How was he going to explain this?! Maybe Storm could explain for him. But Storm would have none of it. She practically dragged him to the top the stairs and announced loudly that Wolverine had something to tell them. Everyone looked up. No one could see the baby because of the banister. Logan took a deep breath trying to figure out the best way to explain something like this. The baby however, had other ideas. She cried loudly. It took about two seconds for everyone to be heading upstairs to look at the baby. Amidst coos of "ohs" and "ahhs" Storm answered everyone's questions.  
  
Bobby was responsible for what would turn out to be her first and most enduring nickname. "How cute! Wolverine's got a cub!" Then and there she wound up with the nickname Cub.  
  
"Well that will do until she gets a real name." Wolverine finally said. The three oldest girls, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty asked to come with them while shopping. Kitty and Jean were borderline shopaholics anyway, and while she wouldn't generally admit it, Rogue absolutely adored anything to do with babies. Everyone else was fine staying home and babysitting. Seeing how Wolverine was still slipping in and out of shock and was in no state to refuse, Storm agreed to let the girls come.  
  
It wasn't until they were almost to the store that Logan finally completely came out of shock and started grumbling about having to come. The girls, (he was starting to include Storm in that category) were ecstatic. To them, this was almost a game. They got to have the fun of playing with a real live baby and picking out things for a real live baby but he was going to be raising a daughter. This was going to get complicated. Then they reached the store. Storm started taking charge.  
  
"Okay, Let's get necessities first. That means what will she need today and tomorrow. Then we can deal with everything else. She is going to need a cradle, mattress, sheet, pajamas, some more bottles, and a changing table. Oh, and a car seat. The rest can wait if it has to. Let's start with cradles. And Logan has the final say."  
  
'Why did she have to say that? What do I know about baby things?' Very quickly, he was glad that Storm had said that. The girls' tastes were very different. Both from each other's and from his. Kitty liked really bright colors, especially pinks. Jean liked the really expensive things. Rogue liked black and other dark colors. Finally Logan found a nice wooden cradle that looked like it would last a long time. "Is this the right size?" He asked. Storm pulled a tape measure and note pad out of her purse.  
  
  
  
"Perfect. Now lets find a mattress and sheets."  
  
More arguing. Finally Wolverine refused to look at any color other then white for the mattress and the only qualification he had was that it fit the cradle. He found one fairly quickly. Now sheets. There, Kitty surprised him. She found a nice set of blue and white sheets that weren't bright and fit the mattress. And to his surprise no one else argued. Jean managed to find a pair of fuzzy pale green pajamas with feet that were a good size, and by careful searching Rogue found a matching hat. The girls wanted to get decorative bottles but Logan just grabbed a three pack of see- through plastic. Then it was time to find a changing table. After about 15 minutes, Storm found a good one. It was collapsible and easy to clean. Then for a car seat. Finally they choose one with colorful bears on it.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Logan asked warily.  
  
Storm looked at her watch. "No, we're making good time here. We might as well continue." Logan groaned. Storm ignored him. "A baby bath! I forgot about that." By the time they had finished, they had everything she would need for a while and Logan was wondering how it would all fit in the car.  
  
"I need a drink." He muttered. Storm gave the girls a look and they scattered.  
  
Then she calmly said, "Maybe you should think about either giving up or cutting back on drinking."  
  
Had it been someone else Wolverine might have gutted them. As it was he gave her a look calculated to melt steel and said, "Why?"  
  
Storm continued unfazed, "Well, do you want Cub drinking when she's older?"  
  
"No!" was his gut-level reaction followed by a more moderate, "well, not till she's old enough at least."  
  
Storm looked at him. "You don't want her drinking but if she sees you drink she likely will too. And if you drink while telling her not to then she is going to consider you a hypocrite. Think about it."  
  
"Alright, I'll think about it. But since she's only one week old and not here, I am going to have some beers right now." Storm shook her head.  
  
"Alright, meet us in 15 minutes at the book store."  
  
Fifteen minutes (and two beers) later Logan was attempting to find the girls in the bookstore. When he found them they were paying for some books. They saw him and giggled. Then Storm with mock ceremony presented him with two of the books while the girls looked on trying not to fall over laughing or making a scene. The books were (of course) about the newcomer. One of them was called 'Daddy's girl: how to raise a daughter; a guide for men.' The other was a book of names.  
  
"Thanks, . I think." He walked out of the store.  
  
"Was he, like, upset, Storm?" asked Kitty.  
  
Storm smiled, "No, he's just getting used to the idea. Just wait until she first says 'Dada'. You'll know because there will be a puddle of Wolverine on the floor!"  
  
AN. Long one huh. All right, some of you are probably wondering why I came on strong about the alcohol. I admit that I personally believe that alcohol should be drunk rarely if at all. So this affected my personal bias. Also as a role model that is one thing I think he should consider. Also I don't know of any book like the one I named; but, that doesn't mean there isn't one.  
  
Next Chapter Wolverine learns how to feed a baby and change a diaper. 


	4. Chapter Four

A.N. I think it is only fair to warn you that this story could conceivably never end. While Wolverine having to deal with a baby is extremely entertaining and humorous (in my opinion) there are other ideas too. What happens when she is old enough for a trike or to start school; or when everyone goes to the amusement park and Wolverine is stuck with the kiddie rides? What happens when she reaches the terrible two's? Or wants her daddy to join her in her first tea party? Or when some of the enemies Wolverine has made (I imagine there is quite some number) decide to try to hurt her? What happens when she goes on her first date? Gets her first car? When she grows up what will their relationship be like? Will they be a nearly unstoppable duo or will they be unable to stop arguing amongst themselves? Or some combination? I think there is a lot to explore here. Also while it has a plot (sort of) this isn't as exciting as some. Basically I love taking characters and putting them in a situation they wouldn't choose to be in and see how it goes from there. Anyway back to the story.  
  
Wolverine's Greatest Challenge  
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion..  
  
"She's crying again!"  
  
"Well, then make her stop crying. Try rocking her."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Is she hungry?"  
  
"She shouldn't be. Amara fed her half-an-hour ago."  
  
"Oh, fine! Give her to me!"  
  
Scott took the baby from Bobby, briefly checked. "No wonder she's crying! Her diaper needs changing." Looking up he noticed that Bobby was no longer in the area. "Great." He muttered. "Bobby, get back here! I'm not changing her!" Needless to say the yelling just made her cry louder. Evan walked in the room.  
  
"Dude, what's all the yelling about?"  
  
"Bobby left me holding the baby. literally."  
  
"Tough break man!" Evan said sympathetically while quickly backing out the door. Not looking where he was going; he promptly ran into Kurt.  
  
Kurt took a look around the room, sized up the situation in less than a minute. "You two are pathetic. I'll change her!" While saying this he took the baby from an un-resisting Scott; and put her on the floor to change her. To stop her from screaming, he let her play with his tail, she seemed to really enjoy that. Then, when he was done, he picked her up with her still playing with his tail, and rocked slowly back and forth, singing softly a German lullaby until she fell asleep. "See, nothing to it."  
  
"If you have a tail."  
  
  
  
Logan was quiet the rest of the way back. Not really a surprising fact. He was never exactly loquacious. It wasn't noticed much. The girls were too excited to stay quiet. They got to the house and unloaded everything, had dinner, and even desert. Logan still hadn't said a word. After dinner he disappeared. Only Storm and Charles realized it. After a brief 'discussion' Storm agreed to try to talk to him. She found him on the roof. He didn't respond as she quietly landed beside him.  
  
"Hi." She said softly, wishing she knew what was wrong; what to say.  
  
"She smelled it." He said simply as if that explained everything  
  
. "I do not understand."  
  
"Cub, when we came home, she smelled it."  
  
"Smelled what?"  
  
"The alcohol. She smelled it and she cried. I had to give her to someone else, brush my teeth twice and change clothes before she stopped crying whenever I tried to hold her." Silence reigned. "What kind of father am I going to be? I don't know how to take care of a child! Especially not a girl! I don't even know how girls think! Besides, can you see me as a role model?! I'm not ready! I had no warning. I don't even have a name. I don't know if Logan is my first name or my last! How can I come up with a name for her?!"  
  
Storm wasn't sure what to say but knew she had to say something. "Every parent wonders if they will be adequate parents. Every parent wonders if they are doing the right thing. Just love her as much as you can and I don't see how you can go far wrong. Read the books but realize that they don't know everything either. Also if you don't know about a last name you might as well make Logan her last name. That's easier than coming up with a first, middle, and last name. We want to help you as much as we can but realize some things you have to do on your own. Now, are you ready to learn how to feed your daughter?"  
  
Logan actually chuckled a little. "Okay, you win."  
  
  
  
"Now hold your hand underneath her neck to support her head, your other hand supporting the rest. Now sit down and I'll hand you the formula. Good. Now, you follow the instructions on the container on how to make this and always test a drop on your wrist to make sure it isn't to hot. Now, hold her at a bit of an angle and hold the bottle like this and.Perfect!"  
  
Cub was drinking away happily. Logan smiled a bit. This part was easy.until Ororo got to the next part. "Now for the first month she'll need to be fed every two hours."  
  
Having learned his lesson earlier, he managed to refrain from shouting but barely. "Two hours!"  
  
"That's right. Her digestive system is still so underdeveloped that she can only hold food for two hours at a time. That's also why newborns go through about 10-14 diapers a day." She had to refrain from laughing at the look on his face. She managed not to smile but it was difficult.  
  
"What about at night?"  
  
"She'll wake up about every two hours wanting food. I imagine you'll have trouble with sleep for a while. You'll get used to it. Believe it or not, in a way she's less trouble now than she will be for the rest of her life."  
  
"Explain." He demanded.  
  
"She can't walk, she can't stand, she can't even sit up, or even support her own head yet. She can't even roll over. If you put her somewhere, she will stay there and you don't have to worry about what she might be getting into. Imagine when she's sixteen and dating."  
  
"She's not dating until she's 72."  
  
Storm smiled. "We'll see. She's done eating now so I better show you how to change her diaper before she falls asleep." After doing so, Storm decided to leave so that the new father and daughter could have some bonding time. Wolverine put her in the cradle and slowly rocked it while flipping through channels on TV. He came in on the start of "Die-hard" and decided to watch that. Even though Cub hadn't fallen asleep yet, she didn't stay awake long after the movie started. He expected the loud parts to wake her up but she slept through it; waking up just as he turn the TV off. Fortunately he had been keeping track of time and had formula ready. After she fell back to sleep, Logan decided to read some of the books, he decided he needed help. After looking at the covers of each one he decided that the first thing she needed, was a name. So he picked up the name book and started looking through it. By the time she woke up again; she had a name.  
  
Next Chapter: You finally find out her name. Plus, The brotherhood finds out about her.  
  
A.N. Please, Please, PLEASE: Don't take baby advice from me. I have never had children nor do I have access to baby-care books. I am going by experience with younger siblings, books I have read, and memory and common sense. Put your trust in more qualified professionals. About the dating bit: when I was younger, my dad told me I couldn't date until I was 72. While once he told my sister (2 ½ years younger than me) that she couldn't date until she was 34. And I, in tears, (I was really young) asked why she could date when she was 34 and I couldn't until I was 72. While my character is young I will probably put a lot of stories into her life that really happened to me or someone I know. I think it is more interesting that way. 


	5. Chapter Five

A.N. Okay I finally tell the name. I hope that those who are still reading aren't reading just to find out the name. Or you might quit after this chapter. Okay, problem: I had a really neat idea, but I waited too long and now it doesn't fit in with the story line. I had been trying to stick with the series this time but that will no longer work. So this is going to have to be a bit AU. I don't know how AU yet. The new mutants are here. Mystique has not yet left the brotherhood and the brotherhood has just gotten a new addition. Okay on with the story.  
  
Wolverine's greatest Challenge  
  
Fairly early in the morning Storm decided to check on Wolverine to see if he needed any help. Between interrupted sleep and adrenaline he would likely be having some problems. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the crying baby three doors down. Poor Logan! She smiled and knocked at the door. Wolverine opened the door and all but dragged her in.  
  
"Help! She's driving me crazy! She needs a clean diaper and she's hungry! What do I do first?"  
  
"Hmmm. Change her diaper first because she'll likely fall asleep again when you feed her." Wolverine put the baby on the changing table, handed Storm a rattle and asked her to distract the baby. Storm did as she was asked and soon Cub was staring at them with wide blue-gray eyes while sucking on the rattle. That she had stopped screaming seemed to be calming down Logan.  
  
After he changed and dressed her, Logan decided to bring her to the breakfast table. He could give her a bottle there and maybe someone else would hold her while he ate. Besides everyone seemed to want to know what her name would be. This way he could tell them all at once.  
  
Before he even entered the room, he could hear the usual hullabaloo.  
  
"Kurt, you're shedding in the cereal!"  
  
"Evan, you can't drink all the milk! The rest of us have cereal too!"  
  
"Jean, would you stop using your telekinesis at the table!"  
  
"Bobby, stop freezing everyone's food!"  
  
"Amara, you can not thaw your food that way!"  
  
"Jubilee, you can not cook the eggs with your firecrackers!"  
  
"Kitty, I don't think anyone wants to try one of your muffins. Maybe the birds will eat it."  
  
"Ray, control your temper! You can't afford to replace another microwave!"  
  
"Jamie, I know there are fifty of you right now but we are only feeding the original!  
  
"There aren't fifty, only ten."  
  
"Close enough!"  
  
"Now Jean you can't dump the pitcher of water on Scott's head. Yes, I know he's annoying you but you still can't."  
  
Logan was standing a few feet from the door laughing silently to himself. Poor Hank! He was breakfast monitor today and with the exception of how many Jamies really were there; had been making all the comments. Then he made one that stopped his laughing.  
  
"No, I do not know what Logan is going to name the baby!" Logan decided to take that as his cue and walk in as if he hadn't heard a thing. As soon as they entered the room, silence fell. He very calmly took his seat and started to feed the baby as if every eye in the room wasn't on them.  
  
Tension was mounting. He could smell it. It was only a matter of time.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Logan? Did you, like, come up with a name for her?" Kitty finally asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you intend on enlightening us with this important knowledge?" Storm asked.  
  
He smiled. He couldn't help it. "Her name is Adrian Rose Logan."  
  
There were general smiles and murmurs of approval. Then everyone wanted to hold the baby.after she was fed of course. Wolverine found himself keeping an extremely close eye on her at all times. He was especially nervous when Jamie wanted to hold her. What if he duplicated himself while holding her? Fortunately, Hank insisted that everyone had to be sitting down in order to hold Adrian. Many of them took great delight in informing her of her own name and theirs.  
  
"How come she puts everything in her mouth?" asked Jubilee after noticing Cub having decided once again that Kurt's tail must be edible.  
  
"Her sense of taste is her most developed sense right now. Her eyes can only focus about six inches in front of her so the first thing she does is stick something in her mouth." Wolverine answered. Those baby books must have taught him more than he thought. "What surprises me is that she slept through the movie Die Hard last night."  
  
"Information overload. It was too much noise for her to deal with so she didn't even try. She just fell asleep. Babies often fall asleep after shots for the same reason. This will last a few months." Storm informed him.  
  
"Auntie O, how come you know so much about babies?"  
  
"Simple, Evan, I helped your Mother take care of you when you were born."  
  
For some reason Evan found that piece of information embarrassing while the others found it amusing if not hilarious. Logan didn't have a whole lot of sympathy for him. He shouldn't have asked.  
  
After breakfast the kids had to rush off to school. Naturally they were reluctant to do so. After helping Storm clear up the table, Logan said something about going for a walk.  
  
Storm smiled and brought out a baby carrier that they had purchased the day before. Logan looked a little reluctant and even said something about it maybe being too cold for her. Storm kept smiling and brought out a baby sweater.  
  
After a few minutes, Logan had Adrian strapped to his front and Storm was handing him the infamous diaper bag. He glared at her, not wanting to upset Adrian. Was it just him or were his glares having less and less of an effect on 'Ro. Finally he was outside showing his brand new daughter the grounds. Chuck had come along too. They had no idea they were being watched.  
  
*******************  
  
Gambit sighed to himself. Sure it was all well and good that he got to see the lay-out of the "X-geek Palace" as his companion had dubbed it but his companion was also in the process of driving him nuts. Didn't he ever shut up?  
  
"Okay, I hear the voice of Wolverine. He's tough; you want to be super-careful of him because he can tear you apart. Here, try to see."  
  
Gambit obliged and looked through the foliage. Then he gave his silver-haired companion a look. "Do you mean the homme in the wheelchair or the homme carryin an infan?"  
  
"Huh? Let me see!" Pietro exclaimed excitedly. Then after an exclamation of surprise, without thinking, he ran in for a closer look.  
  
Remy swore and charged a card. He may not like the excitable guy, but didn't relish seeing him killed either.  
  
**********************  
  
Logan was extremely surprised to suddenly have the speed demon in his face trying to get a good look at Cub. So surprised that Quicksilver could thank his lucky stars he didn't wind up impaled on Logan's claws. As it was the only thing stopping Logan from yelling was he didn't want Adrian crying. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Trying to see the baby. Hello baby, hello." Was his only response.  
  
Logan glared at the Professor who had the gall to appear amused. He was not going to impale anyone. He was not going to impale anyone. If this kid had the nerve to breathe on her funny, he was going to....  
  
/Relax Logan. His intentions are harmless. He isn't going to hurt her. /  
  
Logan forced himself to come down a little. Maximoff hadn't come alone. "Hey kid, why don't you call your friend over?"  
  
"Yeah sure, good idea! Hey Remy! Come and see the cute baby!"  
  
Remy was not very happy with Pietro at the moment. However it had not escaped him that this 'Wolverine' character had known he was there anyway. So maybe Pietro didn't deserve death..... Remy would just charge his bed. Slowly, in as non-threatening manner as he could, Remy approached the small group.  
  
"Can I hold the baby?" Pietro was asking. Logan was not happy with the idea. He could just see Pietro running off to who knows where with Adrian. He was about to say a flat out 'NO!' but the Professor beat him to the punch.  
  
"I don't see any reason why not. Of course Mr. Maximoff I think Logan is going to want some assurance you do not attempt to run away with her."  
  
"It's a girl? Cool! I won't run."  
  
Logan was still very uncomfortable about this. "All the same," He handed Adrian to Pietro and then latched onto his arm. He wasn't taking any chances. If the professor hadn't said yes, he wouldn't let it go this far.  
  
Then Logan took another look at the other kid. Must be a new member. "So what's your name and power?"  
  
Remy was trying to think if there was anyway he could not answer that question without getting hurt. He had heard stories about this guy having claws and had no wish to verify the stories. He didn't have to worry. Pietro was on a roll. Was he even thinking tonight?  
  
"Oh, that's Remy. Codename: Gambit. He charges things with kinetic energy. By the way, why is there a baby at the X-g.... I mean X-mansion?"  
  
Apparently the Professor didn't mind them knowing. "This is Logan's daughter. She came here yesterday."  
  
"Logan has a daughter???????? HAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's funny! Hey, Remy! Come hold the baby!"  
  
"Hold it!" Logan leveled his stare at Remy. "You can charge objects, does that include living things like..." He trailed off not knowing how to complete his question.  
  
Remy wasn't sure if he could charge people or not. He had a feeling that uncertainty was not an acceptable answer. He also knew better than to try to lie to a telepath and a guy who might be able to smell a lie. So he gave his most innocent smile, "Now, who could do somtin' like t'at to a cute liddle baby?"  
  
Logan didn't quite like that answer but with great reluctance let Remy hold her for a few minutes. He still hadn't let go of Pietro's arm, and didn't until he had Adrian back safe and sound. About then, Pietro seemed to come to his senses and decided it might be best to leave while they were still capable of doing so. Therefore the next was a few quick goodbyes while Pietro grabbed Remy and ran back over the fence and back home. Logan thought he heard the speed demon say "Wait till I tell the guys!" as he turned to glare at the Professor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Okay one thing about first and second generation mutations. Because both of Adrian's parents are mutants, her powers will not be the same as either of them. Basically, don't assume Adrian has any of Logan's powers until they are mentioned. We know that she has his healing ability so far. She is not an exact carbon copy of his powers. She may or may not end up with super keen senses or claws. You just have to wait and see. 


	6. Chapter Six

Wolverine's Greatest Challenge  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Logan just glared at the Professor for a full minute. The Professor smiled, undisturbed. Perhaps his glares were being weakened because he was wearing an infant carrier. It was amazing how protective he was becoming considering that he had only known about Adrian less than a day. He really hadn't wanted the brotherhood to find out about her.  
  
'How long do you think it would have been before they found out? You can't hide her forever."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
"That had nothing to do with reading your mind and everything to do with reading your face. The brotherhood boys are not going to harm her."  
  
"But they'll tell Magneto. He might. And even if he wouldn't harm her, Sabertooth would."  
  
"Ah, now we get to the crux of the matter. Well, I can think of a few solutions. She won't be left alone. There are how many people in the mansion now? I'm sure there will always be at least one person around to protect her. At least until you teach her to protect herself. Also if you like, we can make some sort of tracer for her.... a bracelet perhaps, that way you can know if there is a problem. Knowing you; that kid will be doing danger room simulations by the time she's three."  
  
"Still, why did you tell them all that?"  
  
"If you think about it, we learned more about them than they did about us. They learned that you have a daughter, and you will kill any one who tries to harm her. We learned that they have a new member and what his powers are."  
  
"That's not the only reason why. I know you."  
  
Charles hesitated a second. "Their reaction to the baby was much deeper than I expected it to be. There seemed to be something almost redeeming there. I don't know how to explain it better than that. It was like feeling an easing of great pain. Also if they experience more non- combat situations with us they may..."  
  
"Figure out that Magneto is insane and doesn't care one way or the other about them?"  
  
Charles chuckled. "Something along those lines. Perhaps we had better go inside. We don't want Adrian getting cold."  
  
*********************  
  
Back at the Brotherhood place...  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, Pietro?"  
  
"Yeah, Remy?"  
  
"Dey all in school, remember?"  
  
"Oh, Yeah. Drat! Another three hours. Hey, do you think we should tell Mystique?"  
  
"Do you t'ink she'd let us live if we didn't?"  
  
"No, Probably not."  
  
"Speakin' about livin' WHAT DO YOU T'INK YOU WERE DOIN'?"  
  
"Oww! Not so loud! What do you mean?"  
  
Remy groaned in exasperation before grabbing Pietro's shirt and starting to charge it. "We coulda been killed! You were de one warnin' Remy about de danger! What were you doin' running up on him like dat? He might of killed us both!"  
  
"Okay, In retrospect it was a dumb idea."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes in exasperation before grabbing harder, "Non, really? You t'ink?" But he did absorb the charge and let him go. "De only reason Remy ain't goin' to kill ya is de homme obviously knew we were dere.  
  
"Okay, I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have gotten you involved. Happy?"  
  
Remy just walked away shaking his head, muttering in French.  
  
"At least we know some new information now. That will keep Boss lady from getting mad at us for skipping school."  
  
Somehow the prospect wasn't that uplifting. 


End file.
